Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Friendship
by Archaia Fengari
Summary: Ryuuka and Senzoka are two friends who used to live fairly normal teenage lives. Until they were sucked into a book, and now everything as they know it is about to change...
1. Chapter 4: Cat in the Fortress 1

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, or The Emperor's New School, which I mentioned a few chapters ago. Alright, it was one chapter ago. I think…

Sheesh… a few days after I write about Ryuuka hurting her legs, I trip (with my 22-pound backpack on my back) and scrape my left knee while I was spraining my ankle. . Talk about sad.

I feel a lot more relaxed when I write about Senzoka but…

Oh, by the way, skip the first two chapters and start where it says chapter 1. I only kept these for my own reference... don't make any suggestions concerning this because I'm rewriting the story and... Well, just start on the later chapter...

* * *

Cat in the Fortress 

Ryuuka staggered back to the stronghold with a little bit—no: a lot—of Kouji's help. She didn't know she hurt her ankles that bad. But then, that was the highest she's ever fallen from. Last time it was half that height, and she had gotten a huge purple swollen bruise on the left side of her forehead that stayed for ten years. Yes she was five when that happened. She grimaced just thinking about it. She didn't know how, but she remembered the pain even though she had passed out three seconds after falling. At least this time she didn't fall on her head, because otherwise she would have literally broken her neck.

Ryuuka plopped down on one of the slightly more comfy chairs as Genrou saw her. She made a goofy grin at him and sank into the fluff. "That's my chair!" was what Genrou wanted to yell at her, but there was a bit of red at the edge of her boots that apparently hadn't been there before. So instead he just asked, "What's with the red?"

Ryuuka looked down and saw the blood peeping out from underneath her white boots, staining her light purple trousers.? (AN: I don't know what else to call it, and "pants" seem strange) She gasped and started fumbling around in her very small-looking white cloth bag, taking out a first-aid kit box that looked very much like it was bigger than the bag itself. "Sheesh! Where are the bandages! Ack!" In her haste to take out the needed stuff for treating a wound, she twisted her foot again. "OW!"

"… …Are you ok…?" Genrou and Kouji asked at the same time after a very long pause. Genrou: 'I didn't know that thing could fit so much in it… (Looking at pile of random junk starting to pile up at his feet)' Kouji: 'What a very strange girl…'

"Ah-ha! Owww…my leg…THERE IT IS!" Ryuuka yelled, holding up a giant pack of bandages. "Now how the hell do I open it…?"

As Ryuuka began to work on opening the giant, full plastic bag, Kouji and Genrou looked dumbfounded at the (at first) seemingly polite girl. Of course, the idea completely disappeared when Ryuuka started chewing on one of the corners with her canines. Both bandits noticed that her canines were exceptionally long and sharp, less human than even Genrou's. (Genrou: HEY I HEARD THAT!)

_

* * *

Later that day…_

Ryuuka: That was better! Even though we had to look for half the bandages all over the room…

Genrou: Yer giant blazdig (plastic) bag thing exploded. Ya spilled stuff all over the room too…

Ryuuka: That wasn't nice! I was only trying to get my leg to be a little better! Sheesh…and the novel said he was so nice, too

Kouji: BLAHBLAHBLAH! Blah, blah BLAHblah blah! (Agreeing with Ryuuka, even though he had next to zero idea what she was talking about)

Ryuuka: Do ya even know what I was talkin' about?

Random bandit dude: He _was _being really nice to her…gee that's so sad…I wish I had that courage…

RBD #2: …Weren't you the one who killed that guy from Mt. Kaou that we were almost all killed by?

RBD #1: …

Ryuuka: HEY AREN'T I SUPPOSED TO BE THE MAIN CHARACTER HERE!

Me: (Ahem) Back to normal mode…

* * *

That night, Ryuuka looked around at the bandits worriedly. 

"Genrou –" She said in a slightly whiny voice. "Are you really so heartless that you would leave a _defenseless young girl_ out here _all alone_ in the _mountains_? Did I forget to tell you that I won't be able to go back home because I got kicked out?" By then, she was already sort of clinging to Genrou's arm. (Kouji: I'm starting to feel a little sick…)

Genrou: (similar reaction)

"Umm…I guess you can stay in my room again just like last time with Reirei…" Genrou said in a very small voice, not even noticing that he had said the name of the girl that loved him, and died for him, out loud.

"Weally?" Ryuuka squealed. 'Works every time,' she thought with a secret evil grin. Before she realized it, she was rubbing her face lovingly on the sleeve of the seishi she had been in love with ever since she saw one of his pictures in the seventh volume of the manga, the one where his hair was down.

Kouji was now a strange shade of some color someplace between green and blue.

Ryuuka noticed this and peeled herself away from a (like always) blushing Genrou. (AN: Ya know, there are definitely some things a picture describes way better than the actual words. Tasuki doesn't actually blush; he just has lines between his nose and eyes. I'll ask a friend of mine to scan the picture. I can't get my own family's scanner working correctly and still add color since I hate coloring with pencil. Whew that was a long AN! Back to the story)  
"Sorry 'bout that Tasu—I mean Genrou."

"'Task!'" Genrou and Kouji repeated at the same time.

"How about I have a bunny named Task?" Ryuuka tried. 'Actually Task is a pretty good name for him… Why didn't I think of it at all? Gee I've had him for like a week and I'm just now naming him!'

"…Oh."

Genrou: Seeing as she knows so much already, She probably was just making the last part up.

Kouji: What the…She talks to rabbits and mistook Huan-Lang for it? HEY THIS TIME SHE ACTUALLY SAID GENROU INSTEAD OF HUAN-LANG! Is the world coming to an end…?

"Excuse me?" Came the girl's clear, crisp voice.

"…Did I just say that out loud…?"

* * *

Much later that night… 

"Aw man I think I drank too much sake…even more than usual…think I'll go to my room early today…"

Kouji and Ryuuka sweatdropped at Genrou wobbling in a very…strange…way to his room. His arms waved from side to side as if he were dancing.

"I'd really be careful if I were you," Kouji told Ryuuka seriously. "Who knows what he would do so drunk? By the way what was that! Ya looked like you were actually _trying_ to get him drunk. Sheesh…ya woulda thought girls your age would be more careful with this stuff…does this girl like Genrou that much too!"

Ryuuka seemed to have heard the last part. "What, are you jealous?" She grinned. Sometimes, being a freaky girl with cat-like powers was a good thing. Just like last time when was gossiping about her and Senzoka. She went into flashback mode.

"Oh that Ryuuka girl! Just because she's got a Japanese name the guys think she's just _so_ cool! What's she got that I don't have?"

"A boyfriend," The girl's friend replied as Ryuuka pressed against the nearest wall on instinct. "Don't those people think girls that have a boyfriend are so great? I hear Senzoka's asking her out to the dance."

"Aw! Him too! But he's like the hottest guy around! Other than so and so, that is."

Ryuuka was just about to protest out loud when she caught herself. Senzoka wasn't asking her! Actually he was asking her something. A question. He wanted to know what the square root of 7225 is. She had quickly replied 85, while thanking her mom for teaching her the squares of numbers that ended in five. Eighty-five sounds nothing like "sure" or anything close to it, and "Hey Ryu, what's the square root of seven thousand two hundred twenty-five again?" sounded nothing like however someone asks somebody else to a dance. Gee, are human ears really that bad? She would never know.

"Um, Ryuuka?" Kouji asked, waving his hand randomly in front of the girl's face. "You still home?" He suddenly regretted his word choice. What girl wouldn't think of home when faraway with a lot of strangers? Even though Ryuuka didn't act like the bandits were strangers, Kouji added to himself.

"Huh—oh yeah! Ahem sorry 'bout that," Ryuuka's eyes became focused again and she grinned apologetically. "I'm going to bed thanks a lot—"

"Watch out for the…pillar…" Kouji sweatdropped as Ryuuka fell to the ground in the form of a piece of paper.

"Owww…" Ryuuka groaned as she rubbed her forehead. "That hurt…"

"Do you always do stuff to yourself?" Kouji asked, sticking his head into the scene. Ryuuka just gave him a look that said, just go away and don't bother me.

Five minutes later, Ryuuka crashed into the door of Genrou's room. "OW! Why do they paint these things black? Sheesh, I thought they were red in the anime!" She grumbled as she tried to open the doors. "Argh! Ahh! OW! That hurt…"

Kouji came rushing over from the other side of the stronghold. Or maybe he was just standing guard real close to Genrou's room. Either way, he ran until he almost crashed into Ryuuka. "Oh…you're…still outside…?"

"Don't leave out very cold," Ryuuka replied dryly. She knew what Kouji was thinking of. Ryuuka almost shivered at the thought. Though she most likely did shiver, from the wind. It _was_ the mountains, and though it was raining, America was still relatively warmer. "I am _colllllllld!_" (AN: This is one of the author's very often-used and very unique lines. Of course, it also belongs to one of her male classmates in school.) Ryuuka looked at the blue-haired…very handsome looking person who was, coincidentally, three years older than her. No matter how many times her friends used the word "hot," she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Ryuuka knew this was strange, but she just didn't like using the word. For some reason, people of the opposite genders who have three years difference in age were most often the most compatible. She just wished that she had arrived two years after so she would be three years younger than Genrou. She almost sighed out loud. Kouji looked at her strangely.

"Are ya suddenly not cold anymore? 'Cause if so I'm goin' back ta my post." Ryuuka instantly snuggled into his side.

"Yes I'm still very cold now could you PLEASE GET THE DOOR OPEN SO I WON'T BE!" Ryuuka yelled in a muffled voice into his chest.

"I think it's locked."

"You can actually lock these doors?" Ryuuka asked, looking up at Kouji blankly.

"Uh, _yeah,_" Kouji replied disdainfully. "It's supposed to be the leader's very private room?" He began to yell his favorite lines from a totally random TV show Ryuuka has never even heard of. She only knew it was a TV show because a copyright slip was suddenly found on Genrou's door. Ryuuka facefaulted, only to get up immediately for the ground was unbearably cold.

"WOULDYA KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE I'M TRYIN' TO SLEEP IN HERE!" Genrou's voice rang in the dark, hollow hallway.

_Cricket chirps are surprisingly loud indoors._

"Wow…" Ryuuka whispered. "I thought he was already asleep with all the liquor he downed…"

"Yeah…" Kouji agreed in an equally soft voice. "Wait why are we whispering?"

"No idea. Is it okay if I go to your room for tonight? Very drunk people don't smell pretty."

"…Okay…?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Thanks!" Ryuuka grinned, showing her long canines again. Kouji suddenly felt something made Ryuuka's fangs different from Genrou's.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Ryuuka asked, sitting on Kouji's bed with the covers up to her abdomen. Kouji was lying on the ground, legs crossed and arms behind his head as a pillow. He looked over at her. Ryuuka suddenly saw the scar on the other side of his face again. She remembered that Kouji already knew that Genrou's Tasuki. 

"Oh, yeah! I said so, didn't I?"

"But isn't it cold down there?"

"I said it's all right!"

"Oh. –Kay."

* * *

Halfway through the night, Kouji felt something fuzzy on his face. He was about to complain when he got a mouthful of fur. He sat up and spat the fur out. In the dim light of dawn, Kouji saw that it was a small cat sitting next to his pillow. It looked like it just woke up. The cat saw Kouji and jumped onto his bed, frightened. He could hear small hissing noises. 

"Wake up Ryuuka! There's a cat on—" He never got to finish his sentence when he suddenly noticed that the redhead was missing.

"Ryuuka…?"

The cat raised its head. Kouji lit a lamp. It was red, with one stripe of black, just like Ryuuka's hair.

"Ryuuka? Is that you?"

"RREEOWR! …Meow…?" Ryuuka looked surprised for a second. 'What _is_ this?'

* * *

I wrote this chapter listening to a DNAngel song, an InuYasha song, and two Fushigi songs named "Never Get Away" (Suboshi's song) and "Dreams Come True." Suboshi's seiyuu a. can't sing, or b. was using a thirty-year-old's voice on purpose. No offense to him, though. 

Happy Mother's Day, people!

I suddenly noticed this chapter is a little sucky and a little too long...


	2. Chapter 5: Hotohori 1

If you look in the reviews section of this story, you will see a review from Ryuuka Tamura to me. I didn't write it: A friend of mine came over and forgot to log on to her own account. --

So the review is actually from Mizuko Aoki.

Aw man! I wish superscript and subscript worked on Oh well. T.T

Yippee! It's Senzoka again! And from now on I'll refer to Nuriko as she!

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi…at least not the original. ;

Hotohori

Senzoka sat in one of Nuriko's chairs and watched her sink into her bed.

"What am I gonna do?" He was asking. "I can't walk around this place like this! I mean, I'm a guy! Even though your emperor never comes in here it's gonna get into his ears sometime!" Senzoka looked at Nuriko again. She was studying him intently. He hoped she wasn't thinking—

"If we can get you in some women's clothes—"

"_No way._"

"Hey hey hey listen!" Nuriko said impatiently. "You might not be stunning in men's garb, but I'm sure you will strike up some competition in—"

"_That's what I don't want_." Senzoka cut her off, a strange accent in his voice. It wasn't loud, but Nuriko could tell he was serious.

"So what brilliant plan do you have in mind?"

"None."

_Nuriko facefaults. _"Fine then you can just stay in my room all day long."

"Fine fine fine! I'll go you this time. But please note that this is gonna be against my will." Poor Senzoka was suddenly stuffed into pink female-styled robes. Even his hair was done, even though it wasn't very long. Probably some kind of wig.

Senzoka was then dragged in front of a mirror where his eyes suddenly became sparkly. "Is that me or is that some hot babe standing on the other side of a window?"

"Probably you."

Senzoka's face dimmed. "Oh."

Nuriko watched with amusement as Senzoka started drooling over a few harem girls walking by her door. "You know that they think you're a girl right now, right?"

"Oops."

Nuriko started laughing at the expression on Senzoka's face. His oversized eyes were extended even bigger in sad puppy eyes, complete with the little bubbles and everything.

"Hey it's not that funny! You don't know what it's like! I mean, you're g—"

Nuriko clamped a hand over his mouth and said through the corner of her mouth, "Zhu zuei!" Which means "shut up" in Chinese. She grinned one of her signature goofy grins at passersby. Senzoka was having the strange expression on his face where it looks like he was trying very hard to breathe. Finally, he used one of Ryuuka's signature moves: a sharp jab anywhere reachable with the elbow.

"OW!" Nuriko let go. Senzoka's face was a weird mixture of red and blue, from the suffocation and Nuriko's slap on the lower half of his face.

"Th-thanks a lot…" Senzoka gasped in his only slightly manly voice. "I-I'll just g-go out for some fresh air…"

Nuriko held her side, a pained look in her eyes. "Ow…" Nuriko hoped that the only reason he jabbed her in her side was because he was being suffocated. Man was she glad he didn't go any farther…

Nuriko opened her window. Senzoka was only just recovering, just like her. Houki walked up to him from behind. Nuriko grinned. This was going to be fun.

"Hello there."

Senzoka visibly jumped. He turned. "What was that for?"

"Huh? Are you new? I don't remember seeing you before." Houki looked confused.

"Is this revenge for me poking you in the side? You deserved it! Next time think before going around choking people." Senzoka didn't even bother using a female voice because, he decided, he didn't need to because Nuriko was the one who forced him into the pink dress thing.

"What are you talking about?" Houki started looking a little angry. "I don't even know you! Are you another one of those gay cross dressers?"

Senzoka looked taken aback. 'Well duh, you—' He took a closer look. The…person in front of him had no mole. His expression turned funny, with the black outlined white eyes and dangling square mouth. "I-uh-you—you look exactly like Kang-Lin!" He started sweating a lot. Even his voice started dragging itself up out of fear.

"Yes…I…do…" Houki said slowly and cautiously. 'What's _up_ with this girl? (cough cough) She acts so weird…is she even a girl at all? Her voice keeps changing.'

'Oh man I totally screwed up this one,' Senzoka thought frantically. '_Come on!_ Where did your cool and collected side go?'

Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head. It sounded…distinctly female….

'Eek! What is this!' It was yelling. 'What does Kouji think of me now? I'm a freakin' _cat!_'

Senzoka was confused, but the voice suddenly disappeared like the person on the other end of a telephone suddenly hung up. He was probably just going crazy, he thought hopelessly. Though the voice sounded familiar…what was it? When did he hear it before? But Senzoka let the thought go to sleep as he tried to solve the problem that was suddenly thrust into his face.

"I'm sorry, Houki," He said with a nervous grin. It was hard getting Houki angry, but when she is, bad things might happen. "I kinda mistook you for Kang-Lin. Sorry 'bout that."

Houki's face immediately softened. "H-_she_'s a bit rash at times, of course. I'm okay with that."

From her window, Nuriko looked down at the two with a disappointed look. She had expected a lot more. Bored and tired, she closed her window and went back to her chair. She took one of the fruit things the maid put there everyday. She never knew what the heck they were, but, as long as they tasted good, she didn't care.

Nuriko bit into the orange thing. And immediately spat whatever was already in her mouth out. Ick, what was this stuff? It was bitter…ah well who cares. She didn't want to eat it anyway. Nuriko tossed the thing over her shoulder a little too hard, right through the window and down. Down onto somebody's head. Namely, Senzoka's. The thing exploded on his head and sprayed purple juice everywhere. Houki shrieked uncharacteristically and hid behind a cherry tree. Ironically, everything the purple stuff stained was pink, including Senzoka's dress (AN: Brrr…feels weird just writing that…) and some of the flower petals.

"Aw man I hope this doesn't leave a mark," Senzoka said, irritated, to himself. 'I really hope Nuriko doesn't mind…she's really scary when she's mad. Especially with that strength of hers.'

Houki looked at Senzoka worriedly. His once beautiful robes are now splotched purple, and his hair was messed up. The soaked cross-dresser (Senzoka: Hey I did that against my will! I hate women's clothing!) grinned nervously and said, "Maaaaayyyyybe I'll just go and clean up." And bolted, leaving Houki to stare out behind him, confused.

Senzoka crept into Nuriko's room. She was about to throw a pillow at his face, when she realized that the intruder was Senzoka.

"So, what is it this time?"

"Purple juice."

"Huh?" Nuriko took a closer look. Sure enough, there were large purple stains on _her_ dress. "And what exactly did you do?"

Senzoka started sweating again. "Something hit me in the head and exploded?"

"What was it?"

"I think it was orange before it popped."

Nuriko froze with a strange expression on her face. "Aw man! Not again!"

Realization dawned on Senzoka's face. "You mean you threw the thing?"

"Sadly, yes. And sadly, I'm gonna have to make the poor poor maid wash that again. Sighs…"

"What am I gonna do about the stickiness?" Senzoka was panicking again. Gee, after coming to this world, Senzoka had been panicking more than he had in his life. At least the part of his life that he could remember.

"You could take a—" Nuriko suddenly realized that Senzoka was in a similar situation as herself. "I dunno, do whatever you can think of. By the way, where did you come from, anyway? I usually don't see random males I don't know freaking out in the middle of the Inner Seraglio."

"Eh-heh…" Senzoka started sweating again. "I'll…just go walk around a bit…" And disappeared in a puff of dust.

Nuriko stared after Senzoka, only to get very sore eyes from all the dust stirred up in his wake. Suddenly, the blue-black haired boy crashed into something. A beautiful girl came over from nowhere, and asked Senzoka if he was okay.

Senzoka sat up, rubbing his sore forehead, which bonked into a giant red pillar (pretty familiar, eh?). "Ow…" Senzoka moaned in a guy's voice.

"Excuse me?" The girl that came over had a similar guy-ish girl-ish voice. Senzoka turned to face the person, only to freeze in shock.

Yes. The "girl" that was wearing a cloak that hid "her" gender was Hotohori. Though that wasn't what surprised Senzoka, for the eighteen-year-old emperor of Konan looked nothing like he did in the manga or anime. Instead, he had a much more feminine face shape, with slightly more masculine features. Senzoka was surprised because the emperor looked just like someone he once knew. He tried hard to remember who he or she was, but failed. It was like the part of his mind was locked behind a mostly invisible wall that distorts what's behind it. Senzoka didn't think it was important, and threw the thought that the emperor resembled someone into the back of his head, vanishing forever behind the distorting wall, only to be reawakened when he saw her again…

I think that chapter was shorter than the previous one. Anyway please review! Whenever you read one of my fanfics _review_. I won't be able to tell how many people actually read it, and you're all welcome to give any suggestions of any kind. Just no flames please. I don't need a flame to know I suck at writing. Just tell me how I can improve if you didn't like it.


	3. Chapter 1: Ryuuka

Yeah I'm rewriting this one too. Fushigi: Mysterious, Yuugi: friendship.

Ooo

Ryuuka

Ryuuka looked up at the clouds. For the past few days, it's been raining like God himself left the faucet running in Heaven. Of course, Ryuuka did not believe in gods. She never had. Though she would finally start believing before the end of the day.

Tenhou, Ryuuka's small ginger cat, stalked over to her and started circling around her legs. Ryuuka smiled weakly. "How many more times do I have to tell you that I already belong to you?" She knew this wasn't true, and that Tenhou actually belonged to her. But she had always known that she had a special ability to talk to cats and understand them.

"_What's that supposed to mean?_" Tenhou protested. "_I was just trying to be friendly! Sheesh. By the way you look kind of sad. What's wrong?"_

"Why should you care?" Ryuuka replied softly. "I always have to make you happy, isn't that right? If I tell you what's on my mind, it'll just depress you. Doesn't matter anyway. You know nothing about human emotions."

Tenhou suddenly got all teary-eyed. "_Our little Ryuuka's finally grown up! She's got her first crush!_" Ryuuka resisted the urge to pound the computer keyboard-sized tom into a pancake.

"I am so not younger than you! Even in cat years you're only about fifteen!"

"_Sixteen in a month."_

"…"

"_You don't care do you."_

"…"

"_Alright so who's the lucky guy?"_

"Are you cats trained to be nosy?"

"_Gee you're nice._"

Ryuuka decided to ignore Tenhou. She got up and walked out the back garage door. The wind blew in her face and for a moment she wondered if she was going to get a hairdo like Yzma's from "The Emperor's New Groove" in her lab uniform.

"_Hey where do you think you're going in that rain! You're gonna get soaked!" _Tenhou meowed warningly.

"The library. I'm bringing an umbrella. I already left a note on the kitchen counter in case mom and dad come home early." Ryuuka grabbed a jacket and left the house. "Also no going on the tables or I'm going to &$#&$!"

"_Watch yer language young lady,_" Tenhou said dryly.

"How'd he know about that," Ryuuka wondered to herself as she battled the flimsy umbrella that was threatening to flip inside out any minute. Her parents were on a business trip and weren't expected to be back until at least a week after. It's a wonder they let this happen when Ryuuka was only fifteen herself. She sighed and spotted another figure down the road. Ryuuka only saw a bit of blurry red but almost knew instantly who it—he—was. That was a guy from her class. Ryuuka always recognized him very easily because he almost always wore that signature red jacket of his when it was cold, and that amazingly freakily un-slouched posture.

"Yo! Senzoka!" Ryuuka shouted through the storm. They weren't that far apart, and Ryuuka could see he didn't have an umbrella. "You going to the library around that corner over there?"

"Yeah!" Senzoka replied as Ryuuka ran to catch up. She raised her umbrella slightly to let him in.

"Sheesh! You're soaked!" Ryuuka complained as the rainwater dripped onto her lilac Chinese dress, under which she wore a pair of sadly ancient-Chinese style pants and white boots. "What happened to umbrellas?"

"I left my house before it started raining."

"How many weeks ago was that?" The two had arrived at the library, so Senzoka decided to ignore Ryuuka. She always wondered why their names were so similar. At least, the last part. Hey, didn't Ayame say something similar to Kagome? "I'm going to the manga section. My mom doesn't like it, so I have to wait 'til she's not here."

"What a coincidence," Senzoka replied sarcastically. "We have so much in common."

"Gee very nice of you." Ryuuka buried her head into the Fushigi Yuugi manga volume one which she read about thirty times the past month. She always wondered why the library never had numbers three, four, five, six, eight, part two, Genbu Kaiden after volume 1, and the novels. She had read the other mangas more times than she cared to count. The second no one was looking, however, the redhead was engulfed in a bright red light only visible to her. The book dropped to the ground with a plop for the sudden absence of support.

"Ryuuka—" Senzoka started, turning to face his friend. The manga she had been reading moments before was lying open on the ground, revealing uneven, empty boxes. Senzoka suddenly knew something was wrong. He picked up the currently white book and was suddenly engulfed in the same red light as Ryuuka.

Ooo

Hello there again! I know that the book only sucks in young ladies, but this is a different case. No Senzoka is not a cross-dresser. I'm sorry if the sucking into a different world part was a bit rushed. As you can see, I didn't change a lot in this chapter. Pease R&R! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 2: Bandit

Uh, yeah. I don't own FY.

Ooo

Bandit

Ryuuka fell painfully on her rear. She started grumbling to herself and looked at her surroundings. She was definitely no longer in the library, and she was obviously not in America, either. The trees around her were definitely too tall, thin, and straight to be from any place she's been to before, and they did not resemble red firs in any way. Now, as we mentioned earlier, Ryuuka did not believe in gods. At least, she didn't want to. But that did not mean she didn't believe in magic. She wanted to, but her parents were against that. Ryuuka found it strange that the only thing that was the same between she and her mom were that they looked very much alike. Everything else, they were opposites. Ryuuka constantly wished that magic exists, and ever since she started reading Fushigi Yuugi, it stopped bothering her that to make her wish come true, she had to believe in gods. She just stopped caring about that.

Suddenly, the Chinese girl heard the crack of a breaking twig. She whirled around and hissed like a threatened cat, "Who's there?" Two men, one about sixteen and the other eighteen, stepped out of the trees with yielding expressions. The older glared at the younger one with the bright orange hair.

"That was your fault, Genrou," He accused, as the man named Genrou scratched his head. "I told you to be careful! Oh! This one looks rich. It's been a long time since we've had prey like this."

Genrou nodded his agreement.

"Hey hey hey! Hold your horses ladies," Ryuuka said warningly in Chinese. "Ummm…I come in peace!" She tried to grin and held up a peace sign. In her confusion of what had happened, she failed to notice what the young men were wearing. Their style was much like her own, though Genrou's outfit seemed Persian. Ryuuka also didn't notice what the blue-haired guy called the orange-haired guy. Tasuki was her favorite character, and she knew almost everything about him. #&#!&$ the library for not having volume four! Ryuuka suddenly noticed that the people who looked like predators ready to pounce looked familiar. She racked her panicked brain for who they reminded her of.

'Tasuki!' She thought, 'Knei-Gong! They're real!' "I know you!" Ryuuka blurted out. "You're Knei-Gong and you're Huan-Lang!" "Knei-Gong" and "Huan-Lang" stood up straight in bewilderment.

"Huh!"

'Yeah! I was sucked into that Fushigi Yuugi book! Uh-huh, uh-huh! I—and, and I—my wish came true! God has not abandoned me!' Ryuuka suddenly paused in her rejoice, noticing what she had just thought.

Ryuuka whirled around. "How old are you right now?" She asked Tasuki.

"Eh? Why should I tell you, you scrawny little girl? Stop asking strange questions and come with us back to the lair!" He replied in a nasty voice. Surprisingly, Ryuuka didn't look offended.

'I'm dressed too suitably for this era. I look like some kind of rich merchant's daughter,' She thought. 'Not my fault. I like dressing like this!' She picked up her bag from where she had forgotten about it earlier on the ground. "Let's get going already!"

Ooo

Now to Senzoka, who had dropped out of nowhere in a totally different part of Konan. Thanks to Ryuuka, he knew a lot about Fushigi Yuugi, though he never read it.

Unfortunately for him, or maybe very fortunately, he appeared in the middle of the Inner Seraglio. He was not a pervert, but thanks to Ryuuka, again, he had been shown pictures of Hotohori's palace many times. And he knew exactly where he was.

Senzoka's first instinct was to freak out. One, he was in a manga book. Two, he was in a place with many pretty ladies. Three, it was at night and many of them were most likely slightly not wearing a lot. Four, he's gonna get shot, not literally, if anyone finds out he was here.

The Chinese boy was a lot calmer than Ryuuka, and let all four of the above things process slower than usual in his brain before finally dragging the skin of his face down, thinking, "Wadda I do wadda I do wadda I do." He looked down at his clothes, which weren't supposed to fit in to this era, but was somehow changed so that he looked like a male counterpart of Ryuuka. Even his hair got like a hundred times longer. This time he forgot to freak out.

A very beautiful woman walked over. Senzoka searched her face for a mole, and there it was. He almost sighed. Here comes the drag queen. Nuriko smiled at him while the guy who dressed like a guy started getting real close to panicking. 'Oh no guys aren't supposed to be in the Inner Seraglio! I'm gonna be boiled to death and and made a eunuch! Eek!'

"Are you His Majesty?" Nuriko asked, as Senzoka stopped freaking out.

'That's it!' He thought. 'The women here have like almost never seen Hotohori before!'

"Um…" He replied, not knowing what Hotohori would say. All the harem girls here know the eunuchs, he reflected, so he couldn't pretend to be anything other than the emperor, or bad things would happen to him. "Of course! Have you seen a man more beautiful than I?" He felt disgusted saying this, but there was nothing else to do. 'God bless you, Ryuuka! I mean, Kami-spirits bless you! Thank you so much! I gotta go thank her the next time I see her.'

Suddenly, something in Senzoka snapped. He didn't know whether or not he'd ever see his friend again. He desperately hoped that Ryuuka didn't fall into this part of Konan. She might be chosen as Empress!

"You're not the emperor, are you?" Nuriko asked in a slightly evil voice. The younger guy froze.

"What makes you think that?" Senzoka asked, trying to contain the fear that was bubbling like a volcano before eruption.

"You don't act like it. And you don't mean it when you said that you were beautiful. You aren't exactly beautiful, for your information." Senzoka felt insulted. Ryuuka had always said that he was too pretty to be a guy.

"Very smart, Liu-Chuan." It was Nuriko's turn to freeze.

"How do you know that name?" He asked, can't help but let his voice shake slightly. Senzoka felt guilty. Thanks to Ryuuka, he knew that Nuriko didn't dress as a girl for fun. She always said how she felt sorry for him, how the deaths of two girls one year younger than him had affected Nuriko. He also knew all about Feng-Qi, the girl with the name of an empress who would later become one and looked almost exactly like Nuriko.

"Heh," Senzoka said coolly. "I'll keep your secret if you don't tell anyone I'm here. I'm gonna keep my word because I know about Kang-Lin and Byakuren." The only reason Senzoka said "Byakuren" was because he didn't know her Chinese name. Besides, his Chinese was good enough. Maybe not as good as Ryuuka, but definitely good enough for this conversation.

Nuriko stuck out his hand, and Senzoka shook it, just to yelp in pain. He completely forgot about the large piece of missing flesh where he scraped his right hand against a fence when he was climbing over it to show off to the girls. He suddenly felt very stupid. Senzoka flipped his hand over, and gasped in amazement. The unsightly wound was glowing red, and healing itself. After the hole was completely filled again, the red light still did not stop glowing. Instead, it formed into a character, which he could barely read.

"Zhen? Huh?" He said, puzzled. The character looked as if it were pronounced "Zhen," But Senzoka wasn't sure. All he knew was that it was traditional Chinese that has something to do with horse-carriage wheels. Still, he instantly knew what this meant. He was a Suzaku Seishi, and had replaced Mitsukake. "Don't call me 'Mitsukake.'"

"Well then," Nuriko grinned. "Hand-shake? (Insert yelps on pain from Senzoka because of the still-tender flesh.) Okay, left hand. When other people are around, call me 'Kang-Lin.' Though I really don't think you would talk to me when there are other people around. Heck, I don't even think you'd be around when there are others!"

Senzoka matched Nuriko's grin. He could definitely see a beautiful friendship here. Now if only he could make Nuriko act friendly to Ryuuka.

Ooo

I'm so sorry, Mitsukake fans! I couldn't think of anyone else Senzoka could replace easily without noticing that his Seishi sign glows when he uses powers or stuff. Of course I could have made a scraped knee or something, but no necks or foreheads. Anyway, Senzoka was based on a real person, or rather, a few real people, just like Ryuuka, so I didn't want to change too much. Once again, Mitsukake fans, so, so sorry! Though I must add, there simply aren't enough Mitsukake and Chiriko fans around at all.

Also, I believe Byakuren's Chinese name is "Bai Lian," meaning white lily. I think I knew a long time ago…


	5. Chapter 3: Mt Reikaku

Hiyas! It's the next chapter, two days late! I'm sorry but the only computer that could go online was somewhere far away, helping my parents with some presentation.

* * *

Mt. Reikaku

Ryuuka readjusted the white cloth bag over her shoulders. She looked impatiently at the two bandits who were somehow behind her.

"And you call yourselves men?" Ryuuka asked, irritated, "I have to actually wait for you!" She was picking her way through one of the steeper parts of the mountain, the part that was the "wolf's throat." There wasn't even a trail there because the ground comes very close to upside down at one point. The entire way up the mountain is close to 90 degrees to the ground. Unlike Kouji and Genrou, who were desperately trying not to look very pathetic at the moment, Ryuuka was walking along as if she were on flat ground. Does she have spikes on the bottoms of her boots? They wondered.

What the currently sad-looking bandits didn't know was that Ryuuka was born with all the abilities of a cat. She could climb steep things, including trees, without breaking a sweat, withstand harsh, unyielding heat, talk to cats, jump almost twice her own height without extra boost, and had good hearing, very good sense of smell (she once identified the book a friend of hers borrowed from the library a month before she came in contact with it just from its scent), very good eyesight (AN: this I do not have), and a lot of other things that "normal" people do not have access to. Of course, being born as a human, Ryuuka could swim and did not have hairballs because she does not clean herself with her tongue. Nor was she covered in fur. Also, like Genrou, Ryuuka had long, sharp canines.

"Are you sure you're a girl?" Genrou muttered weakly after he stopped panting like a dog. "I can't believe she's of the same species as my ma." He paused, and corrected himself. "I mean gender." Then he glanced at a part of the thin, athletic girl where he shouldn't be looking at. "Never mind. But at least I can be safe from 'breast attacks.'" Genrou could easily climb the mountain at much faster rates, but he didn't want to lose the other two. This wasn't the first time he had to climb this trail.

"Excuse me?" Ryuuka asked warningly.

"…"

Kouji was panting a lot less, because his head was filled with strange pictures of small rubber (if that existed back then) ducks and little pink flowers. No he did not faint. It's just been so long since he last saw a girl who was not obviously in love with Genrou nor a demon. A girl who didn't look so much like a pig. He almost shuddered at the thought of that woman he had to help over a small creek at the foot of the mountain. He had felt the blubber droop and spread on his skin.

"See, your friend here is having a lot less trouble keeping up!" Ryuuka was saying to Genrou. After a while, the three teenagers climbed to the bandits' stronghold. The ground was much more flat and Genrou circled in front of Ryuuka with his speed.

"Hold on."

"What?" Ryuuka asked impatiently, "What can you expect me to do? I already know you hate women."

"I don't care if you're female," Genrou replied. "We can't let you just wander into the stronghold." He smirked slightly. "Who knows if you're a spy? You act less like a girl than—"

He was going to say Reirei, but he saw a quick flash of pain in Kouji's eyes. Also, he just couldn't bring himself to say that name again. Besides, it was partially his fault she died.

"Reirei?" Ryuuka asked as the other two gaped.

"How the hell does she know so much?" The two whispered to each other at the same time. Ryuuka apparently caught it.

"'Cause I just do. Got a problem with that?"

As the bandits stared in slight amazement, Ryuuka looked even more impatient than before. She squatted down and sprung into the highest jump she's ever made, and in her confusion crashed down right on top of Genrou.

"Damn!" She swore, "I was going to clear that giant tree that fell right there. I swear that was at least seven times my height!" (AN: cats can jump up to seven times their height, standing normally. This means a full-grown cat can jump onto a refrigerator with not a lot of ease, but they could still do it.) Ryuuka sat up and knew instantly this was the least graceful thing she's ever done. And also that there was something under her. She got up and allowed Genrou to get up as well. "Well wasn't that embarrassing!" She laughed uneasily, sweatdropping and her forehead going blue.

Later, the threesome arrived. Before Ryuuka could do anything, Kouji started yelling to himself. "Knock knock!

"Who's there?

"It's Kouji, with the leader and—"

"Do me a favor, and _don't_ continue," Ryuuka said in an exasperated voice. Tasuki opened the gates, and Ryuuka invited herself in. "Wow! It looks even cooler than I ever imagined!" She exclaimed, losing all of her impatience.

All of the bandits inside quieted down at once. A few were smirking, and a lot more were undressing her with their eyes. "Whatcha got there?" One of them said, leering, "Someone we could play with?" Ryuuka slapped her own forehead with her right palm. She opened her bag and took out an instant camera thingy whose name I forgot.

Ryuuka whirled around for the second time that day. "Smile!" Kouji and Genrou automatically posed. "Finally, I get my own picture of these two. And right in front of the open gates, too! This is so cool! All the other pictures I have of them are from the internet which means that at least fifty other people have at least seen it before." Genrou looked at the colored picture suspiciously, and suddenly started yelling.

"That's not me! That one's a fake! I' m the real me! Me and me alone! There's no other me! Never! Yagh!" He yelled, swiveling his head from side to side as he looked at the picture then at Ryuuka and Kouji, who had slithered up to her get a better look at the camera and the photo. Yes I'm half-plagiarizing the manga. Got a problem widdat?

"What is this thing?" Kouji inquired, "It doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before. Believe me. A lot of people accidentally pass here when they get lost with rare and expensive things."

"I'm not from around here," Ryuuka responded, which was the definite truth. "This thing is sort of like…it makes pictures of the person or thing captured in the light that comes out of this end. It should be the mercury. You don't need to know what that is, just that this thing makes portrait-like things. You better know what those are."

"Yeah I do. That explains what Genrou and I are doing in that flat sheet thing. It's apparently a lot more accurate than anyone I met who paints portraits." Ryuuka smiled up at him. Kouji was a lot nicer than she expected! A lot taller, too. She was one of the taller ones in her class back home, and she still has to look up at this very good-looking blue-haired bandit.

"Oops! Did I forget to tell you my name?" Ryuuka grinned. "Silly me. I'm Ryuuka Tamura, from eastern Hong-Nan."

"The border with Kutou?" Kouji exclaimed. (Genrou: 'Scuse me?) "Those are a really heartless bunch, from what I've heard."

"How dare you ignore me, your great and powerful leader?" Genrou yelled in a mockingly angry voice. "Who do you think you are, just coming in here like—like—like…?" He suddenly couldn't think of what to say to Ryuuka. "Who gave you permission to do whatever you want? You're still supposed to pay us a toll, coming in _our_ mountain without permission! You don't look poor so don't use that excuse."

"Shouldn't you be lookin' for something?" Ryuuka asked innocently. Genrou's hands automatically reached for his tessen. It wasn't there. Genrou's face went into an anime version of _The Scream._

"WHERE'S MY TESSEN?!" Genrou went a little white.

Ryuuka reached behind her and took the iron fan out too slowly for Genrou's liking. "I believe Hakurou would have been much more careful with his treasure?

"How the hell do you know everything that goes on here?" Genrou inquired. "Our names, the routes, Reirei, and now even Leader!" (Kouji: He told you not to call him that a bit before his death.) "What _don't _you know!"

"Hmm…I don't know Knei-Gong's real name. Not that I care anyway." Kouji looked slightly insulted. Ryuuka tried to ignore that. But, like she always does on instinct, she started the "Owarinai Sorries." (AN: I don't know what "apology" is in Japanese. I think it's "gomen," but that's obviously not the noun version.) Kouji looked slightly taken aback at the redhead's sudden flood of apologies.

Tasuki looked like he just wanted to shut the girl up and kick her out. Ryuuka, being the very bright girl that she is, noticed that he did not want to stare at her face all day and said, "Do you mind if I go outside for a bit of fresh air, _Hou Jun-Yu?_" (AN: I know this is a lot of ANs, but in case you actually care how I obtained Genrou's Chinese name, well, I got it from an originally Japanese manga. I can't read Japanese, only Chinese! Or kanji. It's the Japanese adapted version of Chinese, but they don't really change too much.)

This time Tasuki didn't even bother to look surprised, and put a finger to his temple. "Go, just go already."

* * *

Ryuuka looked at Kouji again and jumped onto the branch of a tree. " I'm going to try this again first," she declared.

She was able to control how she landed this time. Ryuuka realized that coming into the world of the manga had given her the power to jump higher than she's ever jumped before. Then Ryuuka did a few back flips in mid-air and hopped off, landing on her feet just as a cat would. Only she had two feet and the weight was not as equally spread out. "Ouch," she muttered. Seven times five-foot-nine was not very close to the ground. Small shock waves shot through her body, visible to outsiders. "Gotta work on that sometime." Ryuuka wobbled, staggered, and fell flat on her face. "Ouch again." Her voice was muffled since her face was buried in the dirt. Kouji hurried over and pulled her face out of the ground.

"You okay? Never mind that. You don't look so okay." Ryuuka grinned sheepishly.

"Hah ha. You really don't have to follow me out here. I'm fifteen already," Ryuuka laughed weakly, still trying to recover from the shock and pain. "Yeah you're three years older than me. Still doesn't mean I'm helpless."

"Why don't you try that later when your feet stop stinging?"

"Alright I will. I just don't understand why you care so much."

* * *

I got really bored when I was typing this last part. Maybe next time I won't write so many ANs, so sorry if it annoyed you and let me know if it did. Please bear with my grammar and stuff, because English sure ain't my first language. Let me know if it was boring, and let me know if you want me to change anything. Suggestions are welcomed! So please review. Thank you. 


End file.
